Gold and Blue
by WitChan
Summary: After meeting each other for the first time in a nightclub, the trainers hit it off.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm night in Goldenrod City, a man named Gold was watching a couple of pairings dancing together at a nightclub. He looked bored. Why? Because he can't find a woman to hang out with. Half of them already got a partner, while the rest weren't attractive. Since the beginning of June, he wasted most of his money to come here, hoping to get a piece of ass. This was the fifteenth day of June. If he don't get any pussy here by the end of this month, he will go to the nightclub in Olivine City.

Before this, he hung out with a beautiful, slightly overweight woman named Whitney since early January. Everything went well between the two until May 31, the day that Gold caught her cheating on him with a guy named Silver, his rival. That leads a bad break up between them, after Whitney told him that he never called him while taking his lunch breaks at work, and that he rarely had sex with her. That's why he came here, and things aren't going well.

Sighing with his head moving down, he turned around. It looked like he was going to call it a night. But then, he looked back up and saw a pretty woman smiling at him. Her name was Blue. She had long brunette hair, a blue dress with blue shoes, blue nail polish on her fingernails and toenails, blue earrings, blue lipstick, blue eye lashes, big breasts, and a nice ass. When Blue came here, she walked around to see the perfect guy she can fuck tonight, and it was Gold. She thought about how hot he was. She decided to sit behind him and waited for him to look at her, so she can ask him to dance with her and have fun in the bathroom.

He smiled, too, and he said, "Hello there, beautiful." Blue blushed when he called her beautiful. It has been days since Gold last smiled. Coming closer to the Kanto trainer, he said, "What is your name, baby?"

"Blue," Blue replied, giving Gold a smoother voice.

"Ah, Blue. Make sense, since you're wearing all blue, including your lips."  
"Yeah, it does. Care to share your name, honey?"

"Sure, Blue," Gold replied. "It's Gold, but you don't see me wearing any expect for my hat," Gold said. All he had on was a black hat with a gold strip in the middle part of it, a red shirt, black shorts, a silver watch, black shoes, and black hair."

"Gold, huh? Where are you from anyway?"

"New Bark Town. You?"

"Pallet Town ala Kanto," Blue replied, touching Gold's shoulder. "Ever been to Kanto before?"

"My old girlfriend and I have been there many times, and we visited all the places. The best place we visit was Saffron City. I love everything there."

"Yeah, Kanto's a blast. Say, you feel like dancing with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Gold exclaimed, and he grabbed Blue's hand to drag her towards the dance floor. Moving towards the end of the dance floor, both started dancing. Unlike the other dancing groups, their dancing was casual.

"So, Gold. Who was your old girlfriend?"

"Whitney, and she's from here, Goldenrod City," Gold replied.

"How did you two break up?" Blue asked, doing another casual dance.

"I caught her cheating with a guy named Silver, my rival. She then claimed that I never called her during lunch breaks at home and not having sex with her all the time."

"I see."

"Have you ever had an old boyfriend?" Gold asked, also doing another casual dance. It wasn't the same as Blue's.

"I never had one. All the men I like were gay or dating other women," Blue replied.

"Huh."

"Damn, this music's getting louder!" Blue said, the music's volume heavily increased. "Are they trying to make people go deaf or some shit!?"

"Probably so! If someone winds up being deaf, the people running this joint will go out of business!"

"They better pray it won't happen! By the way, have you ever met a guy named Red!?"

"You mean the creepy fuck standing up top of that snowy mountain in Jotho!?" Gold asked, and Blue nodded her head. "It's been eight years since I last saw him! Is he still up there!?"

"Yes!"

"Ah! By the way, you wanna join me in the bathroom, so we can have fun!?"

"Oh, fuck yes!" Blue replied, being excited after hearing what Gold said. She was planning on asking him the same question a few seconds later, but Gold did it. "Let us dance some more before we get started, okay!?"

"Okay!"

After a while, the two rushed towards the bathroom to get it on. There, another couple, Janine, Falkner, and Roxie, got out of the bathroom stall before walking out. Gold knew Janine and Falkner, but not Roxie. Anyway, the two went inside it and Blue closed it before locking it.

Grabbing his crotch and squeezing it hard, she said, "Sit, so I can slurp on your manhood. I bet it's tasty."

Doing as told, he pulled his pants and underwear on the floor as he sat on the toilet. Kneeling, she mouthed Gold's erected dick to suck it. As she wrapped her hands at the bottom of his erection to jerk it, she looked at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers. Moaning, Gold rubbed Blue's soft hair. Blue moaned too, she enjoyed the taste from his cock. The tingling from his dick felt great.

"God, that feels so good," Gold said. This reminds him when Whitney did the same to his cock several days before their break up.

Moving her hand away from his cock, she pushed her head deep on it as she went faster. Again, she looked at him. Not only did Gold loved it, but he enjoyed the slurping sounds from Blue. His penis being wet by the saliva Blue dripped in her mouth. Some came out of it, Blue was making a mess on his balls and on the floor.

"Blue... Blue..." Gold kept mentioning her name because of how great her cock sucking was. Now he used different words twenty seconds later, saying, "Oh, God... Feels like I'm gonna cum on ya..."

His cock finally ejaculated, filling the Kanto native's mouth with his sperm. Her sucking ended, and she tasted and swallowed his semen. "I've heard from my friends that a man's sperm tasted great and they were right," Blue said, wiping the saliva off her lips.

"Glad you like it. Now let me lick your cunt," Gold said.

"As you wish, stud," Blue said, and she and Gold swapped places. Taking her panties off, she spread her legs and pulled her dress upwards to show her pussy to Gold. Licking his lips hard, he guided his face towards it. Mouthing it, he nuzzled his tongue hard on her clit, being happy for tasting pussy once again.

Both moaned again, but hers were louder than this. Now he moved his tongue deeper. This time, he licked it softly. He turned his eyes towards Blue, her expression being different. She loved what Gold was doing to her vagina. She couldn't find anything to hold expect for the walls. She can't reach them, though.

"Yeah, baby, yeah..." Blue said, the tingling inside of her went wild. Gripping one of her big breasts, she circled it slowly. "Keep licking that dirty cunt of mine..." Blue added, and Gold liked the sound of that. He resumed licked it fast, and Blue expected it. Now he swirled his tongue all over it. He can't wait for Blue to reach her climax, so he can snack on her love juices.

Sometime later, she did, and the love juices squirted on his face. Wiping it off his face, he put most of it inside his mouth. "Fucking delicious, man..." Gold said, smacking his mouth.

Grabbing her panties off the floor, she put them between her breasts and Gold put his underwear and pants back on. She and Gold then got up. "Wanna go for a walk before we head back to your place to do more sexy fun?" Blue suggested.

"Yes," Gold accepted it, and he and Blue got out of the stall. A lesbian couple, Gardenia and Candice, waited for them to come up all this time, and they finally went in. Gold, nor Blue, never saw them before. The music's volume suddenly decreased a bit.

"Too bad there's one stall. I wish they can make another one or at least another bathroom, so a couple won't waste their time waiting," Blue said, she and Gold went outside.

"Agreed," Gold said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Blue did the same to his.

A few hours later, they made it to Gold's place. "Nice living room, man," Blue said, looking around.

"Thanks, Let us go to my room, shall we?" Gold said, and Blue nodded her head. Blue followed Gold to his room. Once there, she said, "Cool room, Gold."

"I know, right?" Gold said.

Heading towards his big bed, she laid on it before spreading her legs. Jumping on Blue to lay up top of her, he pushed his cock deep inside her pussy. The feeling from his manhood was more incredible than his tongue. They moaned again, and it has been a few hours since they did.

"Oh, Gold," Blue said, enjoying each thrust from his cock. She had hands and legs wrapping around his neck and back, too. He suddenly moved his hips faster, and their movements were the same. Also, he enjoyed the wet sounds her pussy was making. Their increasingly heavy breather didn't stop their fun, either.

After all the previous nights Gold suffered this month, he was glad to restore faith by scoring with a sexy chick, and she was ten times hotter than Whitney. As for Blue, she finally scored big with a guy, Gold, who was trying to get some. This was arguably the best night they had in their life.

They finally reached their climax together. Gold had his semen filling Blue's cunt, and Blue's love juices splattered on the blankets. After calming down, both looked at each other before touching each other's lips. That leads them to french-kiss one another.

The next day, Blue and Gold walked around Ercuteak City, while holding each other's hands. Last night, after having sex with each other in Gold's house, Gold asked Blue if she wanted to stay in his house, and she said yes. Then the next day, Gold left Blue behind to go to work, which lasted eight hours. And now, there are here enjoying each other again. A couple walked past them and one said "Humph". Whitney was the one that said it, and Silver was with her.

"Who was that, Gold?" Blue asked.

"My old girlfriend, Whitney, and her boyfriend, Silver," Gold replied.

"So that's him, huh? But anyway, you feel like having sex on a route. I feel horny."

"Of course, Blue."

Both are heading east to go to a nearby route, so they can get it on again.

The End


End file.
